


The Burn Between

by Bluez2776



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Murder-Suicide, Pain, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey won't let them be playthings controlled by a force. She won't let them be resigned to a destiny they have no control over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Burn Between

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by fanart  
> http://kayurka.tumblr.com/post/137704060209/i-found-a-way 
> 
> And another piece that I haven't been able to find sadly

The sound burns. The plasma burns. The feelings burn. So do the tears.

The question of why burns between them.

Rey tells him. Of course she does.

She tell him that they were always meant to fall. That this was the only way to fix everything. So she decided that they would both fall together.

The answer burns.

It doesn't burn as bad as the lightsaber that makes its way through both of their middles. They'll fall soon, fall together into the snow around them. For now they stand, still embraced. An offer and an answer. An answer and a betrayal. A offer to come back to the light. A decline that ruins the chance forever.

There are tears in his eyes. The hurt burns. It rips through her chest but she has made her decision. They would not be playthings. There would be no more. The world could fix itself at the cost of another. She refuses to let a destiny she does not want control her.

He came to her, bent and broken with a need to be fixed. Rey had accepted, gratefully of course. Mind made up as she knew it was coming. Knew what she had to do. When he had come in with a need to be held, open arms had been offered, and Kylo crashed into her. Apologies ran from his mouth one after the other. Happy images of his mother and light and peace twisted from his mind to hers. His joy having twisted his heart into feeling and not thinking. Kylo's trust in her would give them what they both needed. It was misplaced but crucial . Rey had twisted the saber in her hand, the hilt now pressing against Kylo's back from where she was still hugging him. It burned everything in its path. The man in her arms stiffened. Deep shaky breath leaving him soon after the sob he had been letting out. A small gasp is the only thing that left her lips. More tears fall on the top of her head. More sobs join soon after and despair permeates the air around them.

Even as the world dimmed. She held on. Even as the darkness overcame his vision. He held on. They held on. One filled with betrayal, and one filled with Steely resolve.

So they burn together.


End file.
